Let's Sing A Song! The Heroes Sing Tokusatsu!
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: The heroes go to the Hero Getter to sing Karaoke songs


Dante: Kamen Rider Adventures in: Let's Sing a Song! The Cul-De-Sac Kamen Riders sing Tokusatsu!

I Don't own these songs the heroes sing Kamen RIDER and Super Sentai do

It cuts to the Cul-De-Sac riders on their vacation in Little Japan, Planet Makuhero to look for a place to do Karaoke and Dante chose a Place called" Hero Getter Karaoke Bar and Hotel" so they rented a room and went in" So Dante why did you choose this place? There are a lot of other Karaoke places too you know." Spoke Goku" You'll see soon enough G-Man." Said Dante as they went to the Karaoke room there was everything except "DUDE! WHERE ARE THE MIKES!?" Spoke Goku in surprise Vegeta spoke" Yeah metal-head how can we sing Tokusatsu-Songs without mikes?" and Dante spoke" Easy. With the Voice-Changer Microphone" he spoke and he took out a Microphone with a Gaia Memory slot and he held a Grey Gaia Memory and pressed the button" YOFFY!" Went the memory as he inserts it and spoke "You see what I mean?" but he sounded like YOFFY from Psychic Lover since he invented the Gaia-Memory Voice-Changing Mike he went first and the song he chose was Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger

Hikari yo machi no tenshitachi ni todoke

Kagayaku yume wo kanaerareru you ni

Sakebu sairen iza shutsudou da

Aku no nioi wo nogashiwashinai

One! Emaajenshii

Two! Dekarenjaa

Three! Action!

Four! Perfect!

Five! Get on!

Ready to go

Ginga no hate made oi kakete yuku

Souru no chishio de akuseru fumikomu

Ready to get

Itsutsu no pawaa awase mukau tokoro teki nashi

Shizuka na hoshi wo torimodosu tame ni

Saa Get up! Chansu da

(Get up! Deka-Ranger!)

Wow jaijimento! Kimeruze

(Judgment! Deka-Ranger!)

Tokusou Sentai Dekarenjaa

Aku no yokubou ga uzumaku kagiri (wow wow wow...)

Heiwa no tamenara itsudemo tatakau

Kinkyuujitai hashiru tenshon (wow wow wow...)

Atsui kobushi wo ima nigiri shime

One! Emaajenshii

Two! Dekarenjaa

Three! Action!

Four! Perfect!

Five! Get on!

Ready to go

Ginga ni hisonda yami no chikara yo

Seigi no mae de wa ikinone wa tomaru

Ready to get

Hitotsu ni natta haato wa tachimachi mugendai

Hohoemi wasureta tenshitachi no tame ni

Saa Get up! Kakugo wo

(Get up! Deka-Ranger!)

Wow jaijimento! Kimero yo

(Judgement! Deka-Ranger!)

Tokusou Sentai Dekarenjaa

One! Yume yori (yume yori...)

Two! Tooku e (tookue e...)

Three! Never!

Four! Ever!

Five! Missin'!

Ready to go

Ginga no hate made oi kakete yuku

Souru no chishio de akuseru fumikomu

Ready to get

Itsutsu no pawaa awase mukau tokoro teki nashi

Shizuka na hoshi wo torimodosu tame ni

Saa Get up! Chansu da

(Get up! Deka-Ranger!)

Wow jaijimento! Kimeruze

(Judgement! Deka-Ranger!)

Tokusou Sentai Dekarenjaa

At the end everyone clapped" Thanks, now who's next….How about…..GOKU AND VEGETA! Catch these! "The 2 Saiyans grabbed the 2 red Gaia memories and pressed the buttons" Shu Watanabe! /Ryosuke Miura!" went the memories as they put them in. They were going to sing Time Judged All

Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wünsche.

Eine Leistung von zwei Wünsche.

(Bolth)~Time Judged All! ~TaJaDoru, TaJaDoru~Time Judged All! ~TaJaDoru, TaJaDoru~

~Time Judged All! ~TaJaDoru, TaJaDoru(Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wünsche.)~Time Judged All! ~TaJaDoru, TaJaDoru! (Eine Leistung von zwei Wünsche.)~

(Goku)Achikochi Soko kashiko ni Chirabaru yokubou

(Vegeta)Ooku wo te ni dekitara Negai ga kanau sa

(Goku)Minna ga Furimawasare Nakushiteku jiyuu

(Goku)Mokuteki Sono tame nara Shudan wa erabanai

(Bolth)Naze Meguriatta no ka...?

Nagai nemuri samete...

Kangaeteru Hima wa nai ze

Dare ka ga yonderu

(Bolth)Time judged all Unmei

Cross suru "ima"

Time judged all Sora e

Takaku maiagaru

(Goku)Mune no honoo ga(Vegeta) Yami wo yaki tsukusu

Kiseki no chikara Koko ni kourin

~TaJaDoru,TaJaDoru(Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wünsche.)~Time Judged All!~TaJaDoru,TaJaDoru(Eine Leistung von zwei Wünsche.)~

(Vegeta)Sou darou? Dare mo jibun dake Mitasaretai

(Goku)Sou ja nai Koukai shinai Ikikata ga shiritai

Aitai suru negai

Dakedo onaji basho de

Onaji yami wo Harai nokete

Asu wo kiri hiraku

Time judged all Unmei

Mawaridashitara

Time judged all Tomaranai

Owari kuru made

(Goku)Futatsu no negai (Vegeta) Butsukari atte

Kiseki no chikara Koko ni kourin

(Bolth)Ah Haruka na toki wo hete ima Nido to kuyamanu tame ni

Oozora yori Hateshinai Chikara de tachimukae...

Fly up Time judged all!

(Bolth)Time judged all Unmei

Cross suru "ima"

Time judged all Sora e

Takaku maiagaru

Time judged all Unmei

Mawaridashitara

Time judged all Tomaranai

Owari kuru made

(Goku)Torimodosareta

(Vegeta)Medaru habataku

Kiseki no chikara Koko ni kourin

~TaJaDoru, TaJaDoru (Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wünsche.)~TaJaDoru! ~TaJaDoru, TaJaDoru (Eine Leistung von zwei Wünsche.)~Time Judged All! ~

Everyone Clapped at the end" Wow….What a rush!" spoke Vegeta as his heart beat like crazy and he removed the Ryosuke Memory as Goku Removed the Watanabe memory and Takes out 2 green memories and pressed them" Akira Date/ Shintaro Goto" and they were going to sing Reverse/ Rebirth wearing Business suits and Fedoras, Black with white ties

Doushite kokoro ni Shitagawanai?

Akirameru Riyuu nai hazu

Yume no hou ga ore wo Tsukihanashite

Kiete yuku... Sore wo tada miokutta

Don't look back Oso sugiru Koto nante nai

Nageta medaru omoteka ura

Now change your life

Namida wo Reverse Kitto Re: birth

Ima Me wo akete

Aa Mabushi sa wo kanjita nara

Tenkai Reverse/Re: birth

Ippo fumidasu no nara

Atarashii mirai zu ga Koko ni tanjou

Jibun no dame na toko Wakatte te mo

Yuzure nakya Sono mama mottyuke yo

Can't take back Kako dake wa Torimodosenai

Demo kimochi wa jiyuu reset Now change your life

Kuyashisa Reverse Kitto Re: birth

Ima Omoikiri

Aa Oozora ni koe wo ageyou

Joukyou Reverse/Re:birth

Mou ichido yume no tame

Tatakatte miseru to Koko ni chikau yo

Don't lose yourself

Mannaka no Jibun rashisa dake

Ubawarenu you Nakusanu you

Mamorinuku sono tame ni Now change your life

Namida wo Reverse Kitto Re: birth

Ima Me wo akete

Aa Mabushi sa wo kanjita nara

Tenkai Reverse/Re:birth

Ippo fumidasu no nara

Atarashii mirai zu ga Koko ni...

It's the re:birth Ippo mae e Ima fumidase

Jibun dake no densetsu wo Tsukuriageyou

At the end Dante told the others he's making a Nico-Nico Chorus video on YouTube on Kamui Gakupo's Dancing Samurai

All: SA MU RAI (Harakiri Kisama!)

Dancing in the night kono Floor de

Rhythm ni norenu yatsu Kiri-Sute Gomen

Dancing all the night kono jidai ni

Ikusa wo maki-okose VIVA SAMURAI (Heah!)

ue de shihai suru yatsu ga ite sita de ugoiteru yatsu ga iru

ore wa dochira nimo somara zuni tada mai wo tsuzuke teru

kono semai Nihon ni Otoko tosite umareta nara

Tenka wo toreru made tomanna donna kabe mo koete yuke

Dancing in the night donna Mix mo

Rhythm ni norenu nara Hara-Kiri Gomen

Dancing all the night kono jidai ni

Arashi wo maki-okose Dancing Samurai (Heah!)

machi de sure-chigau onago-tachi mijuku na ore niwa mada hayaku

dakedo mo koe wo kakete miru kekkyoku mushi wo sareru

Ah nara Bushi tosite Teppen e nobotte yaru

tachi-hadakaru monowa isshun de Ittou-Ryoudan site yaru

Dancing at the place donna basho demo

Rhythm wo umi-daserya Happy na Life

Dancing with your pace donna toki demo

Zen-Ryoku de ika-nakya DAME SAMURAI(Heah!)

Dancing in your life saigo no toki mo

Ongaku ga aru nara Shiawase dana

Dancing all your life sono koro niwa

dare-shimo ga mitomeru Dancing Samurai (Heah!)

Dancing in the night kono Floor de

Rhythm ni norenu yatsu Kiri-Sute Gomen

Dancing all the night kono jidai ni

Ikusa wo maki-okose HIRA Samurai

itsuno hika Shin no Samurai

Samurai (Hara-Kiri kisamaa!)

They went home.


End file.
